Master Yi/Background
Lore Live= Keeper of the ancient art of Wuju, Master Yi is a mystical warrior from the isle of Ionia. He descended from one of the few tribes dedicated to the preservation of Wuju, a martial art founded with the principles of absolute spiritual awareness of one's self and one's enemy. When the armies of Noxus invaded Ionia, Master Yi joined in the Ionian defense to fight the craven enemy, bringing his village honor through his unparalleled mastery of the blade. The ensuing battles ravaged the land, but no conflict inflicted as much horror as the day the armies of Noxus closed in on Yi's village. Left undefended, the village became the unfortunate test subject of the latest invention by an up-and-coming chemist, now known as . The remains of the village that Master Yi returned to were so horrific that it remains a festering scar on Ionian history. To this day, no Ionian will ever publicly speak of what occurred. After the Noxian invasion was contained, Master Yi fell into a deep isolation. For years, he trained morning to night, speaking to no one and refusing offers of consolation by fellow Ionians. The only thing stopping him from madly charging into Noxus battle lines headfirst was his pledge to keep the Wuju style alive. Even though he seethed with impatience, his rage became a tool for sharpening his practice of Wuju, developing stronger and deadlier skills for his eventual vengeance. The only thing that roused him was news of the League's formation, and Noxus's subsequent enrollment in the League. Master Yi now brings his mastery of the blade to the League of Legends with unflinching purpose: to avenge his kinfolk and end the predations of the Noxus once and for all. }} |-| PBE= Through the ancient martial art of Wuju, Master Yi tempered his body and sharpened his mind until thought and action became one. Though he chooses to enter into violence as a last resort,the grace and speed with which he wields his blade ensures resolution is always swift. As the last living practitioner of Wuju, Master Yi has devoted his life to finding able pupils to carry on the legacy of his lost people. Even before Yi mastered Wuju, he was considered one of the most skilled practitioners of the mystical martial art. He would soon prove his mastery when word of a massive Noxian invasion reached his remote village. Yi swept across the battlefields of Ionia, turning back the tide of Noxus's vast infantry with swift and deadly strikes, much to the embarrassment of the Noxian High Command. Recognizing the threat the Wuju disciples posed to their invasion, the Noxians chose to unleash a nightmarish chemical attack on the home of the deadly art. Those who somehow survived the poisonous concoction had their minds twisted beyond repair. Yi's home was left in ruin. At the war's conclusion, Yi returned to the grotesque remains of his village. There he became the attack's final casualty. Slain in spirit, if not in body, Yi clung to the only feeling left within his heart: vengeance. Driven only by his desire to punish those who'd destroyed his home, Yi spent years training in seclusion. He became a deadlier swordsman than he had ever been, but true mastery of Wuju still eluded him. At the height of Yi's frustration, a of unusually noble bearing interrupted his training. Standing as straight and tall as a man, the monkey watched and mimicked Yi's movements. Yi shooed the monkey away, but the agile creature took great amusement in turning Yi's own techniques against him. Gradually, Yi felt his anger subside as he sparred with the playful animal, and when the burden of his hatred had fully lifted, he found he had caught the monkey by his tail. Yi then understood that he would never master Wuju so long as he pursued it for vengeance, and as he let go of the monkey, he also released his desire to shed his enemy's blood. Yi thanked the monkey for showing him what he'd been blind to, and was surprised when the creature actually replied. He wished to learn Yi's art of fighting. It was an odd request, but through it Yi saw his new path: the way to honor the memory of his lost people was to pass their teachings on to a new generation. Goggles from the Revered Inventor The goggles Master Yi wears are a techmaturgical device that was gifted to the champion by Piltover's own . Master Yi first used these goggles when defending his homeland from Noxus invaders in the time after the League has just formed and before Ionia had affiliated itself with the League. The goggles are fitted specifically for Master Yi; while someone else may wear them, they won't receive anywhere near the same benefit as he does himself. The one-of-a-kind goggles, known as the "Seven Lenses of Insight", allow Master Yi to see across a wider range of the spectrum than normal people see. They also give him abilities not dissimilar to that of real world binoculars and telescopes. The goggles are synced to Yi's own magical resonance, allowing him to adjust settings without the use of his hands. He simply thinks what he needs, and the goggles act accordingly.http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=2929829#post2929829 Old Lore If asked, Yi will tell you he was born from wisps of the cosmos, and that is why he moves like the wind. Those who have faced him in combat know the bite of the Wuju Bladesman - he strikes twice, without warning, and is gone. Often, the only clue that you are about to be struck by Master Yi is the hiss of his blade as it parts the air. Keeper of the ancient art of Wuju, Master Yi is a mystical warrior from the isle of Ionia. His village was steeped in Wuju, and his kinfolk were some of the few to carry the tradition into the modern day. That is, until the armies of Noxus came to Ionia, ravaging the land. Master Yi went to fight the craven enemy, bringing his village honor through his unparalleled mastery of the blade. However, in his absence, the armies of Noxus closed in and tested the latest invention of the chemist now known as . What was done to his village is something of which Master Yi will not speak. However, he has brought his mastery of the blade to the League of Legends in order to avenge his kinfolk and end the predations of the Noxus once and for all. Master Yi brings the art of the Wuju style in a way that makes his enemies falter. He is capable of fighting with lightning speed, as well as finding purchase behind the defenses of an enemy's armor. He can call on his inner fortitude, regenerating at an accelerated rate. Calling upon ancient forces, Master Yi can fold space, appearing behind enemy after enemy. He is even able to reject magic, rendering it useless against him. Master Yi himself has studied the arts of Wuju for more than a thousand years. He is the oldest known living human on Valoran, but to gaze upon him, you would guess him no more than thirty years old. The art of Wuju lives on in Master Yi, and is plunged through the hearts of his foes.http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=2936033#post2936033 Quotes Live= ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * |-| PBE= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Joke * * ;Upon using * * * ;Upon using * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Interactions with * * ;Laugh * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' * "We shall see which way our paths lead." Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Your skills were superior!" Special *"Let us test our skills, Wukong." Development * Master Yi was designed by Ezreal and was remade by Shurelia. Master Yi OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Master Yi splash art Master Yi AssassinSkin old.jpg|1st Assassin Master Yi splash art Headhunter Master Yi Stalks the Jungle on Summoner’s Rift! Summoners! Any League of Legends player will tell you that sometimes the jungle on Summoner’s Rift can be a dangerous place. In addition to all of those wolves and lizards and golems, if you’re not careful you might run into something like this lurking out there in the trees! Allow me to introduce Headhunter Master Yi. Featuring some menacing new armor and brand new spell effects on both Alpha Strike and Wuju Style, this is one rendition of the Wuju Bladesman that you won’t want to run afoul of on a stroll through a wooded area. You may want to steer clear of the jungle for a while if you want to stay out of his trophy case! Headhunter Master Yi is coming soon to a Field of Justice near you, so stay tuned for more information on this fantastic new skin! Champion Rework: Master Yi, the Wuju Master Announcement made by RiotWenceslaus:Champion Rework: Master Yi, the Wuju Master Master Yi OriginalSkin.jpg We're reworking Master Yi in the coming patch. In addition to new sounds, voice over and spell effects, the Wuju Master is also getting a kit overhaul to combine his popular AP and AD builds into a single cohesive playstyle. Check out his reworked abilities and read how the kit plays out below. Abilities Gameplay Master_Yi_Comic.jpg ;In Lane The changes to Meditate and Alpha Strike make Master Yi a more dynamic fighter in lane while rendering him less frustrating for his lane opponents. Since Alpha Strike prioritizes nearby units instead of striking randomly, a skilled Master Yi player can carefully aim his attacks while a canny opponent can avoid damage through careful positioning. Meanwhile, the cooldown reduction from basic attacks allows Yi to Alpha Strike more often, and the bonus minion damage helps him clear waves and maintain lane pressure. Also, the changes to Meditate make it a more potent option in emergency situations, but prevent Yi from simply spamming it to top his health off every time he takes damage. ;In the Jungle To compensate for reduced early game damage on Alpha Strike, we've made the bonus damage to minions and monsters guaranteed to smooth out his jungle time. The cooldown reduction he gets from basic attacks should also allow him to Alpha Strike more often, allowing for a more consistent clear time. Also, since Double Strike now deals less damage more frequently and requires Yi to stay in combat, it should be harder for him to queue up a double attack, then come tearing out of the jungle to score a massive burst combo onto an opponent. ;Late Game As the action edges into late game and the team fights begin, the changes to Highlander start to shine. The new passive gives Master Yi the ability to stay alive in rough situations by lowering the cooldown on Meditate and Alpha Strike. The true damage on Wuju Style gives Master Yi the freedom to initially focus tankier targets while waiting for the right moment to open up on vulnerable targets. Then, when the time's right, he can open up with Alpha Strike and punish the enemy team's more delicate back line. Meanwhile, the changes to Meditate increase its lifesaving potential when he's under significant focus fire, and the added damage and crit on Alpha Strike help it scale to keep up with his basic attack damage in late game scenarios. Overall, the changes should help Master Yi play more consistently by combining the sustained damage of his AD playstyle with some of the nuke-and-juke utility of his AP build. Master_Yi_Skins_Comic.jpg Patch history : ** Double Strike swing time now scales with 's Attack Speed instead of being fixed at 0.6 seconds ** Fixed a bug where the second strike of could critically hit turrets V3.02: * : Fixed a bug that caused Alpha Strike to appear available when it was on cooldown. V3.01 * : ** Total heal amount increased to 200/350/500/650/800 from 140/280/420/560/700. ** Total ability power ratio reduced to 2.0 from 4.0. ** Mana cost reduced to 50/65/80/95/110 from 70/80/90/100/110. V1.0.0.153: * : ** Initial cast time reduced. ** Chance to deal bonus minion damage adjusted to 50% at all ranks from 20/30/40/50/60%. ** Bonus minion damage adjusted to 260/320/380/440/500 from 400 at all ranks. * : ** Reduced the startup time before channeling. * : ** Cooldown reduced at later ranks to 25/23/21/19/17 seconds from 25 seconds at all ranks. V1.0.0.139: * : mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 70/85/100/115/130. * : ** Fixed a bug where assists failed to reduce cooldown. ** Duration changed to 8/10/12 seconds from 6/9/12. V1.0.0.133: * Fixed a bug where ability power ratio was shown as lower than it actually was. V1.0.0.129: * : mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 80/90/100/110/120 * : mana cost reduced to 100 from 120 V1.0.0.126: * Fixed a bug where could not snare Master Yi during . V1.0.0.123: * ** Master Yi can now activate and while is taking effect. ** Master Yi will now attempt to attack the target after using to blink to a champion. V1.0.0.118: * : teleporting behavior improved to be more consistent when near walls. (this was removed in a hotfix because it caused Master Yi to always appear on the other side of the wall when using Alpha Strike on the blue golem) V1.0.0.104: * Fixed a bug where Master Yi's sword was missing a glow. V1.0.0.100: * tooltip simplified. * can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.96: * Added a glow to Master Yi's sword. V1.0.0.86: * Fixed a bug where was represented incorrectly on death recaps. * Reduced the animation delay before performing and . V1.0.0.85: * Attack range increased to 125 from 100. * now deals a double strike on every 7th attack instead by percent chance. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 18/16/14/12/10 seconds from 18 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 90/105/120/135/150 ** Reduced total spell cast windup time. ** Missile speed increased. * ** Cooldown reduced to 35 seconds from 45. ** Now ticks every .5 seconds instead of every 1 second. ** Heal amount reduced to 140/280/420/560/700 from 150/300/500/750/1100. ** Mana cost reduced to 70/85/100/115/130 from 80/100/120/140/160. ** Armor and Magic Resist gained while channeling increased to 100/150/200/250/300 from 30 at all ranks. * : Cooldown reduced to 25 seconds from 30. * : Assists now reduce all of Master Yi's cooldowns by half of the base cooldown amount. V1.0.0.70: * : ** Now applies an additive attack speed boost, rather than multiplicative. This change means Master Yi won't be as strong when using along with a second attack speed increase (such as items). ** Now applies a multiplicative movement speed boost, rather than additive. ** Attack speed boost increased to 40/60/80% from 30/50/70%. V0.9.25.34: * range reduced to 600 from 650. * has had its chance to double strike modified from 12% to 10%. V0.9.22.16: * Fixed an issue with Master Yi dying when using with on . V0.9.22.15: * Stats: ** Base health increased to 530 from 480. ** Health per level reduced to 86 from 88. ** Damage increased to 55.7 from 48.7. ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 325. ** Damage per level increased to 3.1 from 1.775. V0.9.22.7: * Increased Movement Speed from 320 to 325. * now increases Armor and Magic Resist by 30. V0.8.22.115: * movement speed increased from 30% to 40% due to movement speed soft capping. * Fixed a bug where Master Yi would sometimes lose an attack order after . July 10, 2009 Patch: * , once again, moves you to the target's location after the effect ends. June 26, 2009 Patch: * proc chance reduced to 12% from 15%. June 12, 2009 Patch * : ** Base damage increased to 15/20/25/30/35 from 10/15/20/25/30. ** Cooldown reduced to 30 from 40 sec. ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 25. ** Active: bonus damage reduced to double from triple the damage of its passive. June 6, 2009 Patch * : ** Attack speed bonus modified to 30/50/70% from 25/50/75%. ** Movement speed bonus reduced to 30% from 35%. * : ** Cooldown increased to 18 from 16 sec. May 29, 2009 Patch: REMAKE * REMAKE (Non-Ultimate) : Master Yi slashes across the battlefield; this deals damage and has a chance to slay minions instantly. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 45 from 60 sec. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/100/120/140/160 from 100/120/140/160/180. ** Heal reduced to 150/300/500/750/1100 from 150/350/600/900/1250. * REMAKE : ** Passive: increases Master Yi's Physical damage. ** Active: upon activating 's effectiveness is tripled, at the cost of the passive bonus it yields for a period of time. * REMAKE : (Ultimate) Increases Master Yi's movement and attack speeds and he becomes immune to all slowing effects temporarily. Additionally, killing a champion refreshes all of Master Yi's cooldowns. May 23, 2009 Patch: * : chance to double strike modified to 15% from 12/16/20%. May 15, 2009 Patch: * : ** Channeling time reduced to 5 from 6 (and made the end of the channel proc a heal). ** Rewrote the tooltip to make more sense. * : ** Duration reduced to 3/4/5/6/7 from 4/5/6/7/8. ** No longer nullifies . * : no longer penetrates . * Made new recommended items for Master Yi. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a bug where was not properly removing . April 25, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. April 18, 2009 Patch: * : cooldown increased to 60 from 50. * : bonus damage increased to 150/250/350 from 50/125/200. April 11, 2009 Patch: * : ** Bounce range increased to 600 from 400. ** Made a fix which had previously caused its slow to not be removed by Highlander. * : ** No longer removes . ** Updated Highlander's movement speed modification type to fix an associated bug. Alpha Week 7: * : ** Damage reduced to +50/125/200 from 200/300/400. ** Now slows all targets by 60% for 4/5/6 seconds. Alpha Week 6: * : ** Cooldown changer to 20 at all ranks from 30/26/22/18/14. ** Will no longer break "net" effects such as . * Corrected a tooltip error for . Alpha Week 4: * : ** Mana cost changed to 100/120/140/160/180 from 120/140/160/180/200. ** Heal amount changed to 50/100/150/200/250 health per second from 2/4/6/8/10% of maximum health. * ** Cooldown changed to 90 at all ranks from 210/150/120. ** Damage changed to 200/300/400 +100% of attack damage from 300% of attack damage. ** Fixed a bug where it was doing too much damage and could crit. Alpha Week 3: * Fixed a bug where would not work correctly on inhibitors. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 50 seconds from 60 seconds. ** Channel duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10 seconds. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 4 from 5. ** Damage increased to 15/20/25/30/35 from 10/15/20/25/30. ** Attack speed increased to 15/20/25/30/35 from 10/15/20/25/30. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 150 at all rank from 150/175/200. ** Cooldown changed to 150/120/90 from 140/120/100. ** Master Yi now bounced to 10 targets at all ranks. ** Damage done to champions will now scale with attack damage. Alpha Week 2: * Fixed attack timing bugs on Master Yi. * Fixed tooltip typos for , and . }} References Category:Champion backgrounds